The notion of keyless entry and startup has begun to become the norm in the automobile industry. Many vehicles come equipped with pushbutton starting, which simply requires a vehicle fob with a transponder to be present in the vehicle when the button is pushed. In a similar manner, the presence of the fob can be the basis for keyless touch-entry.
While the current models rely on the fob, which is largely a manufacturer controlled device, many proposals have been made for methodologies reliant on digital keys included with a mobile device such as a phone.